A Special Bond
by Lady Bulma
Summary: My first T/P fic. Please R


A Special Bond  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part Dragon Ball Z or Pepsi.  
  
Author's note: This takes place two years before Bra's Sunset.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan was at the mall alone. Normally she would be here with Bra and Marron. But tonight Bra chose her internet life over her friend and Marrpn was taking care of her sick mom. Well atleast Marron had a good excuse. She wasn't at home because of her family. Her mom and Grandma were tourturing her about Trunks. Trunks had come over today looking for her. She had been training with Piccolo at the time. When she got home the two elders began to harrass her about what a cute couple they made. She couldn't stand it and had to get out. Pan sighed. How long had she had these feelings for Trunks. Three years, two years, her whole life. She had always felt a special bond towards him. It was somthing that she couldn't describe. Right now though she didn't want to think about it.  
  
Trunks was at the mall with Goten and Rose his newest girl friend. Trunks was being dragged around while Goten and Rose held hands and talked to each other totally forgetting about Trunks. When Trunks told them he was going to sit down and he didn't get an answer he just left for the food court. ~Pan is somewhere near. I can feel her presence.~ There was that stupid bond thingy again. It told him when she was near at times. ~She is probably here with Bra. Figures. Now they will make fun of me when they see me here alone and hear my story.~   
  
Pan decided to go to the food court. She was very hungry after all her thinking and training and running. ~Is that Trunks all alone. I thought he was exposed to be hanging out with Uncle Goten and Rose.~ Pan decided to go up to him. "Hey Trunks!"  
  
"Hi Pan."  
  
"I thought you were exposed to be hanging with Uncle Goten and Rose? What are you doing alone?"  
  
"Hanging by myself."  
  
"Why? Wasn't Rose nice to you."  
  
"No it isn't that. They just wanna be alone right now."  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
~Do I mind?! Pan honey I have loved you for a long time and you are asking me if I mind!~ "Please do? So what brings you here to the mall? And where is Bra and Marron?"  
  
"They had their own things to do. I am here because of my family."  
  
"Did they send you on a mission or something?"  
  
"No. They were harassing me about a boy."  
  
~A BOY! WHO?! Please be me! It probably isn't. It is probably some guy from her school. Oh Pan are you never going to be mine?~ "Who?"  
  
"I don't want to say." ~NO! I must know who it is.~  
  
"Oh. Okay. I am going to get something to eat. Would you like anything?"  
  
"I'll get it myself. What are you haveing?"  
  
"Chiness food. I love it. Did you know there were five truly edible foods of the universe?(An inside joke between me and my friends at lunch)"  
  
"No. What are they?"  
  
"1) Ice cream. 2) Peanut Butter. 3) Jelly Beans. 4) Lo mein (Chiness noodles. They are a lot like ramen.) and 5) Pepsi. Those are the only things truly edible."  
  
"Trunks, whtat was going through your mind when you made that list."  
  
"Junk food."  
  
"Whatever. I think I will have Chiness too." The cute, not yet couple, sits down after buying their food. They eat the mountain of food and begin talking again. "Hey Trunks, what do you look for in a girl?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Well.......she would have to be pretty by my opinion. She has to be smart too. And she has to be a strong. I really don't know to tell you the truth. All I know is.....never mind."  
  
"What?! What?!" ~Please say you love me.~  
  
"Hey Guys!" ~Goten! You just ruined everything!~ "I didn't know that you were here Pan. We are going to get going now Trunks."  
  
"I think that I will stay here a little longer. I will just fly home. See ya!"  
  
"Okay. See ya Pan." Goten and his girlfriend leave, and Trunks and Pan are once again alone.   
  
"What is it that you only know?"  
  
"Well let me ask you something first. What do you look for in a guy?"  
  
~Okay Pan you have two choices here. I can be brave or we can play this game some more and I might totally miss my chance. Time to be brave. This may be the only chance I get in a long time.~ "Well I already know who it is who I love."  
  
"Oh. Could you tell me who he is?"  
  
"You." ~ME! YES! I AM SO GOOD! I GOT MY GIRL!~ "I have loved you ever since we went in search of the Black star Dragon balls. I have loved you since the day that I was born."  
  
"I have loved you too. I was always afraid that you wouldn't ever love me. That is why I have kept it secret for so long."  
  
"That was why I never said anything." They began to laugh together about their stupid fears. That night Trunks took Pan by the hand and flew her home. Unfortunantly for them Chichi and Videl were sitting in the kitchen and Pan had brought Trunks inside for a drink.   
  
"So Pan this is why you were out so late. I knew it."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"When will we be seeing Grandchildren."  
  
"Noooooooooo!"  
  
"You know that was the first thought that came through my mind when you and Gohan drove up on his motorcycle(See my story Videl and Gohan). That was all I wanted to know."  
  
"Oh really. I can totally understand that....." The two women continued to talk while Trunks and Pan quickly got out of the house.   
  
"Sorry about that. That is all they ever think about."  
  
"It is okay. Prepare yourself for the same thing with my mom. Just ignore Vegeta though."  
  
"Hehee!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Our parents are so alike. I love you Trunks."  
  
"I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the lips. She returned it. They then went their seperate ways and faced their Grandchildren obsessed parents.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Okay, I know nothing about Dragon Ball GT. I know it wasn't all that good. Please reveiw all the same. =^_^=  
  



End file.
